


The Time We Lost

by ClairEvergreen77



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairEvergreen77/pseuds/ClairEvergreen77
Summary: Legado, ¿qué es un legado?Es plantar una semilla en un jardín que nunca llegarás a ver crecer.El legado de Kira va a ser completamente diferente, la guerra va a quedarse con parte del suyo, pero va a tener la oportunidad de, no conocer el suyo, sino el de su hermano mayor, mundialmente conocido como Capitán América.Al igual que su hermano, siempre ha mantenido una gran relación con el único hijo de los Barnes, aunque su relación nunca estuvo del todo clara. Pero lo que siempre tuvieron claro, es que había uno sentimiento muy diferente al que sentían por el mayor de los Rogers.La guerra...Hydra...Un legado...Una niña...





	1. Prólogo

Había perdido a su madre por la tuberculosis hacia ya varios años, dejándola sola con su hermano, quien, aunque era algo mayor que ella, no le ofrecía seguridad, pues sufría de asma y varios trastornos que lo hacían ver como un joven de constitución menuda.

Kira Rogers, se veía obligada a proteger a su hermano mayor - porque casi siempre se metía en líos-. Pero al menos contaba con una ayuda, el mejor amigo de su hermano, quien había quedado huérfano a los 12 años, un año mayor que su hermano Steve, inseparable de el mayor de los hermanos Rogers... James. Aunque ninguno de los dos hermanos le llamaba James en ningún momento, salvo que fuera en una situación seria, aunque a veces incluso le llamaban por su otro nombre cuando estaban hablando en serio. 

–"Esto es serio, Bucky" 

Los tres se habían asentado en un pequeño piso de dos habitaciones en Brooklyn, donde los tres habían vivido desde muy jóvenes. 

Todas las mañanas, el mayor de los tres salía pronto en busca de algún que otro trabajo y víveres. Kira, por su parte, trataba de que su hermano no se metiera en problemas. 

Una noche, a altas horas, el moreno entró en el piso, con un periódico en una mano y una botella medio vacía en la otra mientras gritaba:

–¡Buenas noticias!–dio un trago a la botella– ¡Tendremos trabajo, estamos en guerra con Alemania! 

Steve estaba ayudando a su hermana, ambos estaban en el salón, frente a la puerta, por lo que se sobresaltaron al verlo entrar de aquella forma. Kira se puso en pie, dispuesta a regañarlo por entrar ebrio en la casa, sin embargo, él la alzó en sus brazos, dándole una vuelta en el aire. 

–Alto. ¿Por qué estas tan contento? Es una guerra.–le apartó, quitándole de las manos el periódico y la botella– Debes de estar loco.

–Podremos luchar en la guerra, no nos tendremos que preocupar por el dinero, preciosa. 

Los hermanos se miraron, sabían que cada vez que llamaba preciosa a Kira era, o porque estaba ebrio o porque estaba en su modo ligar con todo lo que se mueve. 

–En una parte tiene razón, Kira.–intervino Steve– Traeremos dinero. 

–¡Steve! No podéis alistaros. Mucho menos tú, ya sabes lo que pasaría.

–Al menos me alistaré yo, seguramente consiga un puesto alto.–le quitó la botella a la rubia y bebió otro trago– Y viviremos como reyes. 

–Se te olvida un detalle, Barnes.–se cruzó de brazos– En una guerra, puedes perder la vida. 

–Kira, deberías dejar que se aliste. Por el bien de todos.

El moreno sonrió y se acerco a su amigo, rodeando sus hombros con un solo brazo. 

–¡Así se habla, Stevie!– alzó la botella y gritó– ¡Por el futuro! 

Lo que no sabía era lo que el futuro realmente les deparaba.


	2. The Ghost

No podía ser, ¿Cómo había aparecido allí de aquella forma tan repentina? Era casi imposible, a menos... Era una humana mejorada... No había otra opción posible.

Sabía que era una mujer por su trenza, ya que había podido ver poco de ella. Además, de que la niña rubia que peleaba con ella, podía controlar a cualquiera de ellos con una especie de niebla azul.

Ambas peleaban juntas, sin separarse demasiado, aunque todo el equipo seguía preguntandose por que una niña tan pequeña estaba en un sitio como aquel.

Volvió a la realidad cuando casi recibió un golpe en la cara por la mujer, pero detuvo el golpe agarrandola por la muñeca, cogiendo el cuchillo de ella y tirándolo al suelo. Trató de quitarle la máscara, pero ella se apartó con rapidez. La niña consiguió apartarlos con su niebla azulada.

La mirada de Steve fue en seguida hasta la niña, quien lo miraba fijamente. La única protección que cubria su rostro era una especie de antifaz negro, el cual resaltaba sobre su piel pálida. La adulta reapareció a su lado, pero logró tirarla al suelo.

–¿Qué hacemos con ellas?–le sobresaltó la voz de Natasha a través de sus dispositivos.

–Tenemos que hacer algo con la niña.– les informó Steve.– Y, por supuesto tenemos que dejar fuera de combate a la mayor. Clint, encargate de la niña. Nat... 

–Me encargo de la chica fantasma, hecho.– le interrumpió la pelirroja. 

Steve se quitó de encima a la rubia, tratando de inmovilizarla, mientras Natasha llegaba en su ayuda. Entre ambos, dejaron a la chica fuera de combate con el electroshock de la muñeca de Natasha. 

Los tres llevaron a las dos chicas mejoradas al quinjet, ambas estaban inconscientes. Steve las miraba a ambas, algo pensativo. 

–Steve, ¿qué ocurre?– dijo Natasha, mirándolo apoyada en la pared cerca de ellas. 

–Deberíamos quitarles las máscaras.–alzó la mirada de ellas para mirar a Natasha. 

–Adelante.– asintió ella, animándolo. Sabía que siempre Steve se mostraba algo protector, sobre todo con los niños.

Con sumo cuidado, le quitó el antifaz a la niña, descubriendo la expresión relajada de la pequeña. No debía tener más de seis años y se le hacia extrañamente familiar. Sobre todo su nariz y su cabello rubio. Sacudió la cabeza, para después mirar a la adulta. 

Con mucho cuidado, quito la parte de arriba de la máscara, para después descolocar la segunda, dejándolo completamente sorprendido, haciendo que la mascara cayera al suelo y rodara lejos, después se llevó una mano a la boca. Era imposible... Ella había sido secuestrada y la habían dado por muerta hacia muchos años... Nunca pensó que la volvería a ver. 

Pensaba que no tendria posibilidad de ver a aquella mujer de nuevo, dado que cuando se la habían llevado, no había ningún tipo de rastro de ella, aunque habían tratado de buscarla, el resultado no había sido el esperado. 

Pero allí estaba, frente a él, inconsciente... Su hermana. 

–Kira...–musitó sin poder apartar la mirada de ella. 

–¿Es...?–lo miró Clint. 

–Mi hermana.–terminó Steve, levantando la mirada hacia ellos– Creí que la había perdido... 

–Así que Hydra la ha estado usando.- la miro la pelirroja.– Pero... ¿La niña? 

–El bebé...–quería poder negarlo, pero la verdad era... Que no podía, ambas habían sido sometidas a Hydra– La niña es su hija. 

Clint se acercó a ellos, llevándose la mano a las sienes. 

–¿Me estás diciendo que hemos luchado con tu hermana y tu sobrina?

–Sí... Me temo que sí. 

El silencio se cernió sobre los tres Vengadores, quienes no pudieron hacer otra cosa que encerrarse en sus pensamientos.


End file.
